Avatar of the Earth
by Dragons123d
Summary: Created out of the Earth by the Primordial Goddess herself, he is the avatar of the planet. But all is not as it seems to be with this new creature...
1. Chapter 1

It seemed that peace had finally come to Gaia and her Titans after the death of her husband, Uranus. With the newfound peace, and an abundant amount of time on her hands, Gaia found herself feeling the need to create something after so long. Of course, she had to do this in secret as her youngest was beginning to get into her business more and more. She took pride in this creation, molding the earth like clay into a figure. Gaia slowly shaped her new creation with the hands of a gently mother, caring about her work. She worked from the feet and built up from there, giving the creation powerful legs.

She then took a mountain, molding it into the shape of a body. It was thinner near the top and wider at the bottom, but would be held up by the legs completely. The Earth Primordial then formed arms, a tail and a head, putting them onto the body before adding her final details. Spines in the shape of maple leaves and formed them all along the back of the masterpiece. She beamed and finally finished by breathing life into the creation.

It shook before the body turned a dark green color, shaping itself to look more animal as it slowly took its first breath and opened its eyes for the first time, deep blue with a hint of gold around the pupil. The creature looked up at its creator before letting out a low grumbling hiss, Gaia hugged her newest creation and whispered to it.

"You are my little creation, my avatar, my Terra Deum Perniciosius."

* * *

The Titans were all gathered at their mother's beckoning, wondering why they had been summoned. Gaia had been very quiet on the reason they had been summoned really, Kronos was looking at his siblings.

The King of the Titans shifted uncomfortably, before at last turning to address Gaia.

"Mother, why are we here?"

Gaia, for her answer, didn't say a word. She simply moved aside and let something else come forward, something that wasn't like Kronos or his siblings in anyway, shape or form. It was clearly animal based and it looked like it was made out of the vegetation and earth itself. The eyes, however, looked way too intelligent to really be inside the head of a monster. It watched them all with those blue eyes, studying each Titan with a gaze that was cold and unmoving.

"What is that thing?" Hyperion asked Oceanus quietly, making the beast look at them both, its mouth opened slightly and clearly annoyed at them both.

"This," Gaia said softly, lips thinning at her hot headed sons' comment, "Is your new sibling. His name is Terra Deum Perniciosius and you'll look after him as I will be going to sleep very soon."

Phoebe frowned, looking at her newest 'sibling' with distaste, "So, Mother. Are we to look after our newest _brother_ while you are gone?" The Titaness of the Moon accentuated the word, as if it dripped with venom.

Rhea glowered at Phoebe before stepping forward, "Since my siblings are being stubborn, I'll look after our brother myself, Mother."

The beast turned its gaze onto Rhea and everyone noticed the eyes soften, looking calmer than before. It lumbered over to the earth titaness who quietly smiled at the creature and put a head on its' head. It made a rumbling sound, like a small earthquake, which the Titans realized was purring.

Kronos frowned, stroking his goatee before saying, "Why the long name?"

Coeus looked at his younger King sibling, "Terra Deum Perniciosius means Destructive Earth Deity."

Kronos muttered, "That isn't ominous in any way…"

Iapetus grunted before turning to go, "Think we are finished here."

Tethys looked up, having not looked at her newest sibling since he appeared, "Maybe a nickname to help us?"

"What kind of nickname would fit something like that?" Hyperion questioned, his lips smirking with heated mirth that wasn't truly kind.

Crius spoke up, "Our new sibling looks like a combination between a gorilla and a whale. How about we call him Gojira?"

That got all the men laughing at the name, several of the women joined in as their new sibling looked at the laughing Titans. He growled darkly, making the offending Titans stumble slightly as the ground shook with the monster's anger. "gojira" stopped growling, his gaze set on the clearly disturbed Titans before turning away from them.

Rhea huffed at her siblings before placing a hand on Gojira's shoulder, "Lets go, these kids need to calm down."

Gojira just huffed and followed after Rhea as they left the quieted Titans, Kronos watching them as his frown deepened further.

* * *

Rhea walked calmly with her newest sibling, who was lumbering along at her side, leaving heavy footprints in the sand. The Titaness sighed, her siblings were really not the best after defeating their Father. Even Phoebe wasn't the best, and she was the nicest of the women! Gojira rumbled next to her, looking at her with his blue eyes, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, Goji, just frustrated at my siblings right now." She answered, petting her new brothers head, making him purr.

She smiled and continued to her house by the seashore, a simple home that showed her natural love for the outdoors. Goji looked at the house and tilted his head, curious as he got closer to inspect it. Rhea watched him and smiled, just enjoying the fact that her new brother was like a little child in the new world he had been created into.

She walked over to her younger sibling and patted his head before opening the door, letting Goji inside. He stepped inside and she was about to close the door when she saw Phoebe running up. She looked at her sister, who was out of breath and had her hands on her knees.

"Hello Phoebe, I'm surprised to see you here." Rhea said calmly, hoping that she wasn't here to insult their brother again.

Phoebe gasped before getting out, "Sorry, sister...I came...to apologize…"

Goji looked at Phoebe and growled, but Rhea put a hand up, which calmed him down.

"Then you can say it to Goji, not me." Rhea said, stepping aside so Phoebe could look at their sibling.

Phoebe sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for really being mean back there, little bro. Could we by any chance start over?"

Goji looked over Phoebe, studying her before he nodded. Rhea smiled and helped Phoebe up before letting her inside. Before she closed the door, Rhea looked up at her brother's new palace he was having built by their older siblings on top of Mount Orthys, the Elder Cyclops and Hekatonkheire. The sounds of the dark marble being moved and molded was loud enough to be heard from the beach. Rhea sighed and closed the door on the noise, not wanting to hear it at all.

* * *

The next several months were simply spent teaching and helping Gojira learn about the world around him, something he had to learn as he was slow on the uptake. Talking was extremely difficult for him to grasp, as his mouth and body had been created without the proper parts needed to speak. That was until Phoebe suggested telepathy or at least some form of it, Rhea had originally said no to the idea then after may failed attempts to help Goji speak, she relented.

He seemed to have a good grasp on talking with his mind, much to the Titanesses excitement. Though, it seemed like a good idea at the time, Rhea was starting to worry about bringing Gojira to the Sunday dinner that Kronos had invited his family too. Sure, all of her siblings were married now to one another, some of them were even pregnant. But, as of now, Goji wasn't one to really leave the beach or her home. However, since he wanted to go, Rhea had let him come with her.

As the two approached the dark marble palace, Rhea felt the power radiating from the outer walls. Shivering, Rhea opened the large ornately carved oak wood doors and smiled as her family was gathered at the table. Goji walked in beside her, looking at all the gathered Titans, his usual calm demeanor was hiding his nervousness that Rhea could tell he was holding back. This was, after all, the first time he had been around the entire family since that day he was introduced to them all.

"Rhea," The new Lord of the East boomed, his body glowing like the sun that rose every day, "Come! Our younger brother has prepared such a feast for the family!"

Rhea only smiled and took her seat, Goji following and stood by her side, as there was no place for him to sit. The other Titans talked joyously amongst themselves, not even noticing Gojira in the slightest until Crius spoke up.

"Sister, why is Gojira here?"

Rhea looked at him, as the conversation quieted down immensely at that question.

"He is family, if you remember, Crius." Rhea said coolly, giving her brother a look, "Not you had anything to do with him after I took Gojira into my home."

Coeus coughed into his hand, "Sister, while Gojira is our "brother", he is also not a Titan. I don't mean any disrespect, but as he is, Gojira will not be seen in full kinship to the rest of the family."

"You should still treat him as a sibling." Rhea muttered, though everyone heard her.

"I think you are correct," Kronos said, walking up to his place at the table and sitting down, his scythe in its little notch at the side of his seat, "Gojira is our brother, though he may be different, Mother created him out of her very form. He is our sibling, despite not being born a Titan."

Goji looked over at Kronos and spoke for the first time since he had arrived, " **Thank you...Kronos** "

Everyone looked at Gojira in surprise, having heard his deep voice but didn't see his mouth mouth in the slightest.

"You're welcome, brother, now then," Kronos clapped his hands together and the massive banquet was brought out, "Let us enjoy ourselves!"

Rhea smiled, as she dug into her meal, she started to gain hope that her siblings would start accepting Gojira more. Kronos was showing he was willing to overlook the biggest flaw in their younger brother after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It was several days after that Sunday dinner that Gojira found himself in the water portion of Rhea's big garden. He had been helping Rhea with her garden for a while now, but something was getting into the water section of the garden and was eating all of the sea weed. So he had decided to investigate this problem himself, getting up very early in the morning to see if he could catch the perpetrator red handed. As the sun slowly rose above the mountains, Gojira watched with cold observing eyes.

Nothing moved for a moment, then the water rippled. The avatar moved quickly, using his jaws to snap up the offender and flung it out of the water. It landed with a wet thump on the sand, hissing heavily as it coiled and writhed on the sand awkwardly. He looked at it, watching it as the creature slowly curled up and turned its' scaly head towards him, growling deeply. Gojira frowned, not sure how to handle this new threat as he wasn't used to seeing beasts like this up close before.

The creature was long and serpentine, the scales covering the beast were light blue. The mouth was full of razor sharp teeth, all bared at Gojira. Not knowing what to do, the avatar started to back up but shrieked in pain as the monster launched itself, the jaws clamping down into his shoulder. Stumbling back, Gojira started desperately to try and claw the monster off his body, but his claws were just sliding off the scales as the serpent coiled its' powerful body around his, slowly crushing the avatar to death.

Running out of options, Gojira did the only thing he could think of. He let out a pain filled screech that used the last of his air in his body, struggling with all his might to escape from the slow death that was creeping in. Forcing his body to rise, Gojira set his jaw as he rose, getting his feet under him. Barreling headlong into the water, Gojira slammed the head of the beast into the rocky bottom of the Titan made water garden. That made the beast dazed enough to let go, the coils loosening and the jaw removing itself from his shoulder. Gojira shoved the thing away from himself, wanting to get as far away from it as possible.

The serpent hissed, regaining its surroundings before coiling up but Gojira didn't move, watching and waiting. The Draken launched itself again at the avatar, but missed as Gojira moved at the last second, sending the beast into the ground. It rose, dazed and turned back, trying a new tactic. It coiled up but didn't launch itself, only striking and pulling back. Gojira growled, having to move faster and this was tiring him out quickly, his shoulder throbbed painfully. His movements started getting sluggish and he was getting bitten more and more.

Noticing the lack of movement, the Draken whipped the avatar hard with its tail, sending Gojira into the water. With a crash of water, several moments passed, the water stilled and Gojira didn't rise out of the water. It hissed before it heard someone running over, causing the creature to dive under the water, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It never notice Gojira slowly waking up and pulling himself to the side of the pool.

With a concentrated effort, he pulled himself out of the water, dragging his bulk with his one good hand across the sand. His eyes slowly darkened as he groaned pitifully before darkness consumed him.

* * *

That shriek did wake up a few, Rhea was the first to arrive. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary until her gaze fell upon Gojira, his shoulder a mess and twisted at a wrong angle.

"GOJI!" She cried, shocked at her younger brothers form.

Rhea rushed over to her younger siblings side, looking for any other wounds on his body other than the gaping wound that was Goji's shoulder. She wanted to get him away from here, but couldn't move the heavier bulk of her sibling. Her attention was taken from Goji by the sound of something in the water.

Rhea frowned and moved closer to the water before something slapped water into her face. Wiping the liquid away, Rhea watched as something rose out of the water, a chill going down her spine at the sight of the monster. That didn't do her any good as the Draken turned its gaze on her, the Titaness looked directly back. Her body went rigid, her mind could only see the eyes of the thing as it got closer, not noticing its' jaws dripping with venom filled saliva. Her body was easy prey to the monsters coils as it held her in place.

"N-no…" She got out before she blacked out from the lack of air.

* * *

Gojira floated in the inky blackness before his ears heard Rhea, her voice weak but full of terror. Something inside him clicked, a wave of anger and hatred erupted and coursed through his veins. Gojira had saved her, no one harmed his sister. Gojira forced his body to opened his eyes, his shoulder was on fire but he was beyond pissed. He forced his feet to lift him, teeth clenched and body aching.

The Draken was too focused on the unconscious Rhea to even notice that his first foe was even rising. It's mouth watered before a green clawed hand wrapped around the beasts upper jaw and forced it away from the Titaness. It roared and tried to escape but with its focus now on him, it let go of Rhea and attacked Gojira.

Gojira dragged the Draken away from Rhea, tightening his grip on the serpent's jaws in his one hand. Once safely away from Rhea, Gojira growled deeply as he latched onto his enemy and started pulling the Draken's mouth wide, inch by inch. Goji was clearly fighting to stay awake, his eyes were squinting as his injured shoulders arm shook. The Draken fought back, trying to close its jaws with large success but Goji stomped his foot on the Draken's writhing body and pulled even harder after regaining his grip.

" **No one,** " He growled darkly, his eyes showing blue like fires, " **Touches or eats my sister.** "

The Draken howled in response, but the Avatar snarled, using every ounce of his remaining strength to pull the monsters jaws apart. With a frustrated bellow, Gojira ripped the mouth open with the very audible sound of the jaw bones breaking before the flesh, muscles and tendons were torn apart as he kept pulling and made sure the beast was dead.

The other Titans arrived mere moments before the Draken was torn asunder, fixed on the sight before them. Gojira stood there, his hands covering his venom filled saliva and muddy colored blood, panting before groaning " **So...tired.** "

Gojira collapsed heavily to the ground, exhaustion finally winning out.

* * *

Iapetus and Coeus quickly worked on Gojira as Rhea leaned against Phoebe. Kronos and Hyperion checked over the corpse of the now dead Sea Draken. The two powerful Titans could only guess what had happened, well, Hyperion had to guess.. The Titan King turned, moving towards his brothers.

"How is he?"

Iapetus grunted, "Venom is running rampant through his body, overextended his body's limits, his shoulder is a mess...you tell me if he'll live."

Coeus sighed, "Don't worry, our brother is in good hands. He won't be leaving anytime soon, you have my word on that, Kronos."

Kronos mutely nodded, watching as Iapetus applied ambrosia on the shoulder wound, the deep cuts slowly mending themselves together before Coeus mixed some mud into the wound, accentuating their regenerative properties. The Titan of Time turned away, looking at his youngest sister, who was crying into Phoebe's shoulder, unable to calm down. He was distracted by Hyperion, going over to his fiery brother.

"What is it?"

"This Sea Draken isn't from this part of the water, I asked Oceanus about it." Hyperion stated, motioning at the Titan of all Salt Water, "It's from the deeper parts of the ocean, how deep is beyond me."

"So this could be one of Pontus' beasts?" Kronos asked quietly, eyes narrowing.

"Could be," Oceanus said, stroking his bread, "but we won't know as Pontus rules all the waters everywhere, he is the Primordial of Water."

"If it is, it may be that Pontus is testing Mothers avatar...er, our brother. But, I wouldn't know as I'm not like Coeus who would know this stuff." Hyperion muttered, his eyes looking over the corpse of the Draken.

"Lets keep this under wraps as Rhea and Gojira will need all the support they can get from the family." Kronos said, ending the conversation.

* * *

Despite the quick work from Iapetus and Coeus, Gojira was still recovering from the violent skirmish, unable to even move his shoulder without pain erupting. Rhea was constantly at his side, which was hard enough to even get a word out of her. Both had been near death's door and both needed time to come to themselves.

That didn't stop Kronos from talking to Coeus about the reasons that could be behind the appearance of the Sea Draken.

"So, what could this mean, Coeus?" Kronos asked his sibling.

Coeus thought about what Kronos had given him before answering, "All of what you have given me does point to several outcomes, one which could be that Pontus is the one behind this."

"And the others?" The Titan King probed, looking at the Titan of Intelligence questioningly.

"It could be that the Sea Draken accidently found itself her due to ocean currents, lack of food or even many other possibilities."

"I find that hardly workable with this scenario, cause it seems that the creature was sent to Rhea's garden." Kronos said, frown deepening.

"If so, then Pontus may have sent this Draken to test out our sibling's abilities. However, seeing as he could of easily done it by having our brother in the water, as it is his domain." Coeus replied coolly, watching his sibling.

"So, Pontus may have something else planned?" The Titan King asked flatly.

"He may have something or maybe he doesn't," Coeus answered, "But, he hasn't done anything to show his hand as of now."


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed that time had won out with bringing Kronos and Rhea together, though it seemed somewhat hurried to some. But they seemed happy so what was there to say against it? Of course, someone forgot to invite Gojira to it but he didn't mind. He was still recovering from his wound that the Sea Draken gave him, so he was fine with just healing and not worrying anyone about making it worse. Still, he was surprised that Rhea would accept a proposal on the spot from Kronos after just one romantic dinner.

That meant he was now alone at Rhea's home or at Kronos' black marble castle, with Rhea of course. He wasn't sure of Kronos just yet, the King of the Universe was still giving off a weird vibe. Still, Gojira wasn't going to upset the balance that the new couple had. He started spending time with his nieces and nephews, but learned something interesting from Prometheus, the Titan of forethought.

* * *

" **What do you mean, I should be aware of my surroundings, Prometheus?** " The Avatar questioned his nephew.

The Titan of forethought gave his uncle a thoughtful look before answering, "Exactly what I mean, Uncle, you should be more aware of your surroundings. In a battle or in the normal peaceful moments that fill our time. Be more observant, you'll need it."

The Avatar frowned and thoughted on that, before nodding and thanked him before heading back to the Marble castle. As he lumbered towards Mount Othrys, Gojira let his senses outward, taking in as much as he could. His nose caught the scent of flowers, fresh fruits before he stopped, gagging. That last scent was a sweaty Atlas after his workout, Gojira had to gather himself before returning to his original destination. Upon entering, he sighed and only had a moment before he was pulled inside by a very overjoyed Kronos.

" **What?!** " Gojira got out, struggling to escape his siblings grasp.

"Were got to have a kid!" Kronos said, grinning from ear to ear.

" **That's great, but I can't breath!** "

Kronos quickly dropped him and looked sheepish, something that was very unusual on his face. The Avatar groaned and got up, looking at his brother before smiling. Maybe the future was looking up after all.

* * *

It was very quiet now that Rhea was busy with Kronos, simply put. Gojira was finding more time spent on learning about his abilities and strengths then speaking with his "family". Of course, this also meant pitting himself against Atlas as well. Today wasn't any different as he entered Atlas' aren, waiting in the center as Atlas was warming up. Hyperion was up and making sure the sun was moving across the sky as Atlas grinned.

The titan of strength charged and caught Gojira off guard, but the heavier being caused Atlas a big problem. The avatar of Earth made Atlas fall to a knee before using both hands to pound between Atlas' shoulders. Freed, Gojira spun and and sent the Titan flying into the wall. The two continued this wrestling match, strength vs weight. In the end, Atlas won anyway.

" **Ugh…."**

Atlas grinned as he headed into the cool pool of water near the arena as Gojira gasped for air. One thing that was clearly a weakness was Goji's reliance on his tough hide to tank most of what Atlas could use on him. The fact was that his hide wasn't strong enough to take everything as of yet. Atlas had used this to his advantage by jabbing into Gojira's weakened armored hide. The pain brought the avatar down and ended the match quickly.

"You need to work on taking advantage of your opponents lack of armor, Brother," Atlas said, stepping into the pool, "Your hide is tough but it'll take years to harden to the point of near immunity to all attacks. You need to work on your brute strength, speed and other attacks you can produce."

Gojira only laid on the floor, trying to understand why he instinctively always wanted to rely on his tough exterior, maybe a talk with Prometheus about this.

* * *

Prometheus sighed as Gojira looked at him quietly.

"Your question is simply one I can not answer without explaining a little bit of what I know."

Gojira waited for his nephew to continue, as Prometheus decided to fill the void of silence.

"Your apart of the earth, Grandmother's body. In this world, there are energies that this place can create without the help of any deity at all. These energies, while unknown to me and my family are, in my mind, inside you as well. This is why you have a strong aura around you whenever you're near us. Something that allows me to say, you have abilities that need this power to activate."

" **So,"** Goji said softly, " **I need to meditate and look for these unknown energies?"**

"Yes, if you don't, I think it'll be much harder for you to really reach your full potential" The Titan of Forethought replied.

* * *

It had been weeks since that talk with Prometheus, Gojira found himself meditating near the place he had been "born". He felts something inside him churning and shifting, but the energy didn't want to budge. He was getting annoyed since he found it but couldn't use it, and his anger only grew as he was interrupted for the umptenth time by Hiperion, Atlas and Theia, along with Eos.

He was going so angry at them that he was about to get up and tell them to shut up when Theia spoke up. The usually quiet and shy Goddess, despite her domain being the Titaness of Shining, was clearly drunk and in a boasting mood.

"Gojira is clearly the weak link in this family," She said, hiccuping every third or fourth word, "He wouldn't be able to stand up to my hubby, Hiperion! He is the Lord of the West, what was Mother thinking when she made such a brute?"

Gojira froze and his anger reached a boiling point, despite being drunk, she was the last person he expected to bad mouth Gaia. But he was not going to allow Theia to continue her foul talk.

* * *

Hiperion would be the first to notice the form of Gojira rising from the hill that Gaia had made him, the beast's back was generating a blue light. To the Titian, this was odd since the deity was the only one that had any lights coming off his skin. The lights however grew in intensity, like supercharged blue lightning bolts, arching and bouncing from each of the spines on his back.

"What is going on?" He mused and got up, Theia left to herself as he walked towards the sparking.

That was probably a good thing as he felt his skin tingle, ears pop and the smell of ozone fill the air as Gojira turned his gaze on him then slowly opened his mouth. Hiperion expected a roar to come out, what he got was much worse.

Out of his brother's mouth came a cylindrical shaped wave of pure sound, rushing at him with enough force to cause the ground under it to rip itself out of the ground. Hiperion dodged as the attack rushed past him, hitting a hill.

The hill didn't survive, exploding everywhere as Gojira turned his head towards Theia.

Atlas, being the least drunk of the group, grabbed the others and jumped out of the way as the wave went overhead and tore through the Earth easily. Then it hit the closest mountain, and the Titans gasped in shock.

The Mountain looked ok, then started to shake and then collapsed in on itself as the sound wave tore through the massive peak of rock. The dust cloud rushed over them with a massive roar before the group stared at Gojira in shock, such a massive attack that easily wiped out a mountain was something that made the deities shudder in fear. Fear that would soon be replaced with wonder then worry as their brother wobbled on his feet then collapsed onto the Earth, groaning as his energy reserves were empty and now he was stone tired.

He entered Morpheus's realm as the group rushed over to help him.


End file.
